


Trouble in Paradise

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, I Ship It, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lesbian Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Multi, Overwatch Family, Serious, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: So this widowtracer fic is supposed to be semi relate-able for readers. It will be somewhere around 10 chapters when it's completed, since the chapters are shorter than I would usually write. This fictitious story will deal with serious topics and drama such as mental health issues (anxiety, depression, ect), dysfunctional relationships (family, girlfriend/boyfriend, ect), and addiction (alcohol) among other things. The main focus will be on Tracer and Widowmaker's relationship but there will be some other heroes who appear in the story as well. None of this is intended to be canon but some canon information or relationships may be portrayed. Anyways I hope you all like the story.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lena… Lena… wakey wakey.” Amelie says as she shakes her resting girlfriend’s shoulder gently. Lena lets out a cute yawn as she rolls on her back and looks up. “Just five more minutes, love.” She says in a low and weary voice. “It’s time to get up Lena, we can’t be late to brunch.” Amelie replies with a sense of haste in her voice. “Good point, we wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.” Lena says in agreement as she lifts the satin sheet and plush comforter off of herself and sits up in the bed. “Here, I made you some tea to help you awaken.” Amelie says handing her a fine china plate with a tea cup sitting on it. Lena grabs the plate and cup, smiling, she take a whiff of the tea. “Mmmm, is that decaf with honey I smell?” She says as her drowsy eyes widen. “Your favorite, prepared just the way you like.” Amelie replies giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.

Lena takes a sip of the tea and out of bed. “Where are we meeting them again?” She says as she approaches the closet. “Down the street at that cafe, nothing too fancy.” Amelie says still sitting on the edge of the bed. Lena opens up the closet and flips through her wardrobe. “I don’t want to be too formal but almost all my clothes are either casual or fancy. What am I going to wear?” She says with slight discontent in her voice. Amelie gets up and walks to her, placing her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Lena, wear something of mine. Sure it will be a little small but no one will notice.” She says reassuringly. 

Lena turns to face her. “How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you, Amelie?” She says as she walk to the dresser and opening it, looking through her lover’s clothes. She stumbles upon a shirt and pants that seem to be to her liking, so she grabs them and puts them on in the bathroom. As she exits the bathroom Amelie looks at her in awe. “You rock that outfit better than I do!” She says as she gazes at Lena in the orange tank top and black skinny jeans. Lena giggles and grabs her brown leather jacket from the chair. “C’mon love we can’t keep the rest of the team waitin’.” Amelie nods and gets up from the edge of the bed, walking along side her to the cafe. 

As they arrive at the cafe they stand just inside the door scanning the room for their friends. Lucio notices them and wave a hand in the air. “We’re over here!” He calls out to them from the large corner booth. Lena and Amelie walk back to the booth and take a seat with with their friends. Lucio, D.va, Mccree, and Winston are all there. “Lucio I thought you were on tour.” Lena says playfully to him. “I’m taking a small break between music festivals.” He replies taking a sip of his beverage. “And you have taken a break from video games I see, Hana.” Amelie says sarcastically while taking her seat. Hana wraps her hand around Lucio’s upper arm. “At least I don’t have a boring job like you!” She replies snarkily. Lucio pats her hand as he reassures her. “She was just joking Hana don’t take it so seriously.” Hana lowers her head slightly as she apologizes. “I’m sorry Amelie.” Amelie grabs two menus and hands one to Lena. “It’s quite alright child, don’t fret.” She replies to Hana. 

“So where are the others?” Lena asks as she opens her menu. “Morrison, Reyes, Amari, and Wilhelm insisted on taking care of some last minute work on base.” Jesse responds as he lights up a cigar. “ What kind of business?” Lena asks him raising one of her brows curiously. “Somethin’ ‘bout revising the training schedule and new training methods, boring stuff if ya ask me.” He replies to her yet again. Winston cleans off his glasses with a cloth and butts into the conversation. “But it’s important, although you were never one for taking training seriously.” He says putting his glasses back on. “When you’re the fastest gun around you don’t need to train for anything.” Jesse says smugly as he huffs out a large puff of cigar smoke. 

“Boys let not fight, this was suppose to be a happy gathering!” Lena intrudes with an upset voice. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Winston replies as he sits back and picks up a menu and takes a sip of his coffee. “You’re damn right you shouldn’t have!” Jesse snarkily says as he folds his arms, cigar in hand. “Jesse stop it! That was highly uncalled for!” Amelie says glaring at him quickly. Jesse gets up from the table and puts ot his cigar in the ash tray. “I’ll be over there in the bar if anyone needs me.” He says pointing to the building across the street and walking out the door. 

“Why does he do that.” Lena mumbles to herself. Lucio leans up from his menu to say something, but Hana pulls his arm back down while shaking her head, and he sits silently. Winston speaks up as he lowers his menu. “Don’t let him ruin the morning. After all we are celebrating the one year anniversary of the team coming together.” He says trying to lighten the mood. Lena whispers to Amelie, nearly on the verge of tears. “Why don’t we just go… the morning is ruined.” Her voice whimpering as they hide behind their menus. “I understand if it’s too much for you to deal with right now Lena, we’ll just go home.” Amelie whispers back to her. “I’m so sorry everyone, but we must get going.” She tells the team at the table. “Hopefully next time we’ll all get to spend a bit more leisure time together.” Winston replies hopefully. 

Amelie drapes the brown leather jacket over Lena’s shoulders as they leave. Lena tries to hold back her tears as they leave the cafe, but as they exit the doors she collapses into Amelie’s arms and cries. Amelie pats her on the back as she cries into her arms. “Ssshhh Lena, don’t cry. Who’s my strong little pilot?” She says comfortingly. “I...I am…” Lena replies sniffling. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up, your makeup is running.” Amelie says gently wiping a tear from Lena’s cheek. Lena smiles and hugs her tight, then releases her and they walk back home to their flat.  
They enter their home and Amelie grabs a cold rag from the bathroom. She gently presses it to Lena’s cheek and dabs the running eyeliner. “Lena I know you have been going through a lot recently, but try not to let them bother you so much.” Lena grabs Amelie’s hand and caresses her face. “Amelie, I’m sorry i made a scene in front of every-” she says as she is interrupted.”Don’t apologize Lena, it’s not your fault.” Amelie reassures her, as she dabs the makeup from her other cheek. “Yes it is, and now everyone probably hates me.” She says tearing up again. Her eyes start to water and tears slowly roll down her cheeks. “I don’t hate you.” Amelie says leaning forward and kissing Lena’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry you have to tolerate me and my anxiety, love.” Lena says as she leans against Amelie, resting her head on her shoulder. “Sweetheart, I understand you are struggling. I just want to make sure that you’re getting all the help you need.” Amelie says as she strokes Lena’s hair. Lena tightens her arms around Amelie, squeezing her tight, as she starts to smile. “Th-thanks love.” Lena mumbles with a shaky voice. “Anytime Lena, anytime.” She replies still stroking her hair. “Now what do you say you get a nice hot shower and I make us a nice lunch since we didn’t eat with the others.” She says as she pulls Lena off of herself gently. “O-okay Amelie, what are you going to make?” She says sniffling. “I’ll surprise you sweetheart.” Amelie says rubbing Lena’s shoulders.

Lena wipes her nose with a tissue and heads into the bathroom to shower while Amelie heads to the kitchen to make lunch. Lena turns on the hot water and strips down, entering the shower. She washes her hair and scrubs herself with a loofah. Amelie begins cooking up fish and chips for the two of them. She batters the fish and the fries then throws them into a pot of boiling oil. Lena exits the shower and towels down and gets dressed. She heads to the kitchen where Amelie is finishing up their lunch. “Whatcha makin’ love?” She says as she walks to the table and takes a seat. Amelie pulls the fish and fries out of the pot with tongs and sits them on two plates. “I thought you might be a little homesick so I made something to help you feel closer to home.” She says as she presents the fish and chips.

Amelie grabs the plates and sits them on the table, returning to the stove to retrieve a baguette that she had been toasting. She cuts the baguette in half and puts a light coating of butter on each half, giving one to Lena and keeping the other for herself. Lena smiles seeing the meal. “You’re so thoughtful Amelie, how could I ever make it up to you?” She asks as she grabs a cloth napkin and places it in her lap. “Don’t worry about it Lena, it was my treat.” Amelie replies sitting down at the table. “Amelie… do you… do you think there is something wrong with me, because of all my...you know, mental health problems?” She asks as she looks down at her food and pokes around at it. “Lena there’s nothing wrong with you at all.” Amelie replies as she slides her a glass of wine. “No need to worry Lena, I love you...no matter what.” She says as she grabs her silverware and cuts into her fish. Lena looks up slowly as her gaze focuses back onto Amelie. “I’m happy I met you Amelie.” She quietly says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie looks up as she stops cutting her fish. “Hmmm? Speak up Lena.” She says softly as she grabs Lena’s hand reassuringly, lightly gliding her thumb in a circular motion, across her soft skin. Lena slowly raises her head and looks across the table timidly. “I’m...I’m happy I met you, Amelie.” She shoots Amelie a shy smile as she looks to her. Amelie smiles back and retracts her hand, back to her side of the table, and begins to cut her fish again. “I am too Lena.” She replies with a gentle tone. Lena looks back down to her plate and cuts into her fish. She lifts the fork to her mouth and takes a bite of the fish. As she chews it her face expresses how delightful the lightly breaded fish tastes. “It tastes just like home!” She says as she swallows the fish and her voice grows excited. “I’m flattered Lena.” Amelie replies as she eats some of her food. Lena grabs a few thickly cut fries and eats them. They crunch loudly as she chews them. “Amelie where did you learn to cook so well?” She asks as she dabs some grease from her lips. “I’ve taken some culinary classes in the past.” Amelie says as she takes a sip of her wine. 

The two of them finish the meal and put their dishes in the sink. “Don’t-” Lena says as she grabs Amelie’s hand and pulls it away from the faucet. “Leave them, I will get them in the evening. You cooked after all.” She says with a yawn. “You seem quite tired Lena.” Amelie says as she moves into the living room with her. “I couldn’t sleep last night.” She says with sorrow in her voice. “What is it Lena?” Amelie asks very concerned, her body language altering as she senses something is off. “It’s just…I couldn’t stop thinking... about what happened last time the team was sent to fight...Emily…” She says as she begins to tear up remembering what happened to her previous girlfriend. 

Amelie wraps her arms tightly around Lena and holds her close. “War is-” She stops to think for a moment so that she doesn’t upset her dear lover. “War is... difficult Lena, and there are a lot of unfair things that happen to people who don’t deserve it.” Her voice more relaxed and comforting as she tries to rationalize with Lena. “But why her? Why did it have to be her?” Lena sobs as she lays into her lover’s arms and presses into her. Amelie pats her back as she sobs and they slowly sink to the sofa. “Lena, are you worried something bad might happen to me as well?” She asks as she comforts her. “Yes-” Lena cries fairly loudly as she grips Amelie tight. “Lena I’m not going anywhere, no need to worry.” She says trying to calm down her distressed girlfriend. Lena’s cries grow shorter and and quicker as her tears flow like a waterfall. After a brief period of emotional release her eyes began to dry up. She pulls away from Amelie’s shoulder and notices that the t-shirt had a very large darker colored spot on it. Amelie feels the cold sensation on her shoulder and pinches the shirt with her fingers and looks at it. “You seem to be very upset Lena. Why don’t we watch a movie to cheer you up.” She says as she stands up and moves to the cabinet near the mounted television. “Hmmm, Lena how about you pick the movie this time.” She says as she moves back to the couch and stops in front of it. 

“Are you sure?” Lena asks with a curious look on her face. “Of course, pick whatever you’d like, I need to go get a new shirt really quick.” She says ruffling Lena’s swooped brunette hair. Lena smiles and her happily as she moves to movie cabinet and Amelie goes to change her shirt. Amelie changes into a new cotton t-shirt and tosses the other into the laundry. As she emerges into the living room she sees Lena sitting all cosily under a blanket with the remote in hand. “What movie did you pick?” She asks as she lifts the blanket and snuggles close to Lena. “You should know my favourite movie by now.” She replied excitedly. Knowing exactly what the movie is Amelie takes a deep breath in, wanting to roll her eyes and sigh, but she know it will only make it seem as if she didn’t want to spend time with her girlfriend. Even though she knows how many times Lena has watched the movie she holds back and appreciates the quality time they are spending together. They snuggle close as the movie plays and midway through Amelie notices that Lena has fallen asleep. She grabs the remote from Lena’s loose limb fingers and turns off the movie and television. Lifting the blanket she gets up, wraps the blanket around Lena, and carries her to bed. She places her down softly on the bed and tucks her in, then goes to her desk to work. 

As she sits at the small desk near the window, overlooking the downtown area, she begins to fiddle with the scope from her rifle. She unscrews the lenses from the the body of the scope and examines them. “Cracked, cracked, cracked, and one intact. I need to fix this before the next training day.” She says as she reaches a few more advanced tools. She pulls a carbon fiber case with an overwatch logo from the desk drawer and opens it, removing the protective padding, and taking out three lenses to replace the broken ones. Replacing the broken lenses she strips a screw and the screwdriver yanks from her hand and hits the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Startled, Lena awakens and sits straight up. Amelie turns to see her jump from the scare. “I’m so sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She says covering her mouth in shock. Lena breaths heavy and pants. “It’s not you, it was the nightmares again.” She replies groaning. “Which one this time?” Amelie asks as she picks up the screwdriver from the floor. “The recurring one…” Lena says looking to the desk where Amelie is sitting. 

Amelie lets out a sigh knowing all too well that she can’t do anything to alleviate Lena of the haunting memories. “Is there anything I can do to help?” She asks with a tired yawn. “Come to bed, you’re tired love.” Lena groans as she waves her hand in “come here” motion. Amelie sits the scope pieces back into a protective box and turns off the desk lamp. “There will be time for this tomorrow.” She mutters to herself as she shuts off the light. Lifting the comforter she crawls into bed and scoots close while wrapping her arm over Lena. “Try to sleep easy now.” Her voice whispers into Lena’s ear softly. A shiver runs down her spine as the sensation of Amelie’s breath causes gives her goosebumps. Amelie feels Lea shake as she nestles into her, nuzzling her neck. “Somethin’ on your mind love?” Lena asks curiously seeing that Amelie has yet to close her eyes in the slightest fashion. “It’s nothing, nothing at all. Lets try to get some sleep, the both of us.” She replies trying not to dwell on her thoughts. Lena nods her head and closes her eyes. Amelie follows suit and shuts her eyes. A few hours pass and Lena wakes back up, another night terror. She wiggle her way out of Amelie’s arms, careful not to disturb her, as she creeps quietly out of bed. “I’ll see if some tea will help.” She mutters to herself.

As she arrives in the small quaint kitchen she opens up the oak cabinet and grabs a small tea cup. She turns on the stove top and sits a pot of hot water on the burner. The water begins to boil and she places a few tea bags in and stirs them with a large wooden spoon. After the water murks up to a dark caramel brown she pours it into the teapot and adds sugar, stirring it more before tasting it. “Almost there.” She whispers to herself, self conscious of her own vocal range. Adding a few drops of honey her teacup, she dips her finger in, tasting it. “Perfect!” Her cheery voice grows louder. 

As she sips the thickened tea the memories that had been disturbing her make themselves known again. Lena begins to feel dizzy and she grabs her head, her fingers curl and clench her skin tightly, the pain is excruciating. Agonisingly she groans and her nose slowly trickles a trail of blood. She erupts into a loud scream and suddenly collapses, hitting her head against the table and knocking the teapot to the floor. With a loud crash the teapot shatters against the floor. Amelie jumps from the bed without haste and rushes to the kitchen. She arrives to see Lena passed out on the floor. 

Kneeling down she holds Lena in her arms and quickly dials the phone. “Dr. Ziegler, Lena has collapsed! She needs medical attention right away!” Her voice full of panic as she speaks. “Try not to panic, it’s the worst thing you can do right now. I am sending an ambulance right away. I’ll stay on with you until it arrives.” The swiss doctor replies trying to calm Amelie. “Please hurry, I don’t know how badly she is hurt.” Amelie says with concern in her voice. “Check her breathing, hold a finger under her nose to see if she is exhaling.” Dr. Ziegler answers doing her best to make sure that her new patient is stable. “She is breathing, but the intervals between breaths are very long.” She says as she holds her finger under Lena’s nostrils. 

The ambulance arrives and a few members of the Overwatch medical staff rush into the room with a stretcher. “Don’t worry Ms. LaCroix, the doc will have her all patched up in no time. We can’t permit you to ride in the ambulance but you can enter the E.R. as soon as you arrive.” One of the paramedics says. “I know the procedure.” Amelie respond, grabbing her keys and rushing to the Operating Base’s medical facility.


	3. Chapter 3

As the ambulance arrives at the hospital facility the medics rush the stretcher through the doors. The doors crash open and the wheels squeal while scuffing the floor. Amelie follows not far behind, chasing down the hall of the emergency room, and into the room that the medics enter. “Miss you’ll have to wait out here while we do a few tests.” The medic says as he stands in front of the door to block her entry. With tears in her eyes and concern in her voice she replied to him. “I… I understand, just tell me when I can see her, as soon as you now.” He nods his head and turns around, entering the room, and locking the door behind him. 

The medics perform a few extensive tests while Amelie waits. For her it feels like an eternity. She nervously and anxiously waits in her seat directly across from the examination room. One of the medics comes out of the room. Amelie starts to stand up as he ignores her and hurries down the hall. She watches him as she grows more concerned for Lena. He returns with Dr. Ziegler and they rush to the door. “Doctor what’s wrong?” Amelie says jumping from her chair. “Ms. Oxton has stopped breathing due to a puncturing of her lung. I have to get in there and operate or she could die.” The doctor says while rushing into the room without haste. The door slams in front of Amelie’s face as she attempts to move closer to the doctor. 

The doctor preps Lena for surgery and assembles her surgery team. They start the procedure by cutting a “Y” shaped incision on her torso and folding the left flap of skin back. The doctor notices that a rib is puncturing her lung. Carefully they remove it and patch up the lung. In total the procedure takes two and a half hours from start to finish. Dr. Ziegler exits the room and pulls down her face mask. “Ms. Oxton will survive, but she will have a long recovery ahead.” She says as she takes off her gloves. “Can I see her?” Amelie asks with a breath of relief.

A look of contemplation appears on the doctor’s face as she decides how she should break the news. “Dr. Ziegler?” Amelie questions staring at her. Dr. Ziegler snaps out of the trance. “Yes it’s probably best I break the news to you both, follow me.” She says waving her hand towards her. Amelie follows her into the room and they walk past the operation area, and back to the recovery room. Dr. Ziegler stops by the side of the recovery bed and motions for Amelie to enter. “You may want to take a seat Ms. LaCroix.” She says a bit worried about how the news may go. Amelie takes a seat on the edge off the bed, taking Lena’s hand in hers. “What is the news about Lena’s condition doctor?” She says with a worried tone in her voice as she clutches Lena’s hand tightly.

“I’m afraid that Ms. Oxton has suffered a brain aneurysm and a punctured lung from a broken rib.” The doctor replies while flipping through the stats and data on Lena’s medical sheets. “An aneurysm!?” Lena shouts extremely concerned. “Ms. Oxton, please calm down. There is… an explanation for it, your blood pressure.” Dr. Ziegler says handing Lena the paper with her charts on it. Lena looks at the paper perplexed. “How!? How can my blood pressure be so high?” Lena says with a look of confusion on her face and an increasing pitch to her voice. The hospital monitor start to beep. “Lena try to calm down, that meter is your blood pressure.” Amelie says looking at the screen on the machine. 

Slowly the beeping fades as Lena calms down. The doctor taps her pen against her clipboard and emotes a curious expression. “Have you been under a lot of stress lately, Ms. Oxton?” She asks while looking back through papers with notes written by other doctors. “She has been under a great deal of stress recently, Dr. Ziegler.” Amelie answers while rubbing Lena’s hand with hers. “This explains why your blood pressure is so high for a woman your age, Ms. Oxton.” The doctor says jotting the note down onto her medical record. 

“Is she going to be okay”” Amelie asks looking at Lena with a sorrowful gaze. Lena stares back with visible concern in her eyes. “She will be fine as long as she stays on bed rest so that her rib can heal and if she is able to learn healthy ways to manage her stress. The aneurysm seems to have been stress induced and that could mean fatal consequences if she doesn’t seek help.” Dr. Ziegler answers trying to be as hopeful as she can in her tone. Lena and Amelie look at each other with grave concern in their eyes and a tear rolls down Lena’s cheek. “Don’t cry sweetie, we’ll get you the help you need.” Amelie says while hugging her tightly. 

“It’s best you two talk to this psychologist.” The doctor butts in as she scribbles a name onto a notecard and hands it to them. Lena grabs the note and looks to Dr. Ziegler very cross. “A psychologist!? I’m not crazy!” Lena shouts angrily, the monitor starting to beep again as her stress levels rise. “Now now, no one said you were crazy, Ms. Oxton. Psychologists offer more services than what you’re thinking.” Dr. Ziegler replies while grabbing a pamphlet from the countertop. Amelie grabs the pamphlet and flips through it. “There are quite a few good services in here Lena, you should really hear her out about it.” She says as she shows the pamphlet to Lena.  
She takes the pamphlet from Amelie’s hands and skims through the pages. “Well… I could give it a try.” Her voice softly drawing silent. Amelie grabs the pamphlet from her hands and sits it aside, then leans to kiss her forehead. “If this doesn’t work we’ll find something that does.” She says while retracting from the tender kiss she gave. A slight blush stretches across Lena’s cheeks and connects over the bridge of her nose. “You’re really somethin’ special Amelie.” Lena says turning her head a bit to hide her reddening cheeks.

“I’ll just leave you two to discuss treatment options.” The doctor says clearing herself from the room to give them privacy. Dr. Ziegler walks down the hall and back to the supply room to find Ana resullying. “Oh hello Captain Amari, what brings you here today?” The Captain looks over to her while filling a transport box with sedative vials and answers. “Just gathering some things for a new gadget that we want to deploy in the field.” Dr. Ziegler walks past a few shelves and stops next to her. “Sedatives… what are those for?” She asks raising a brow perplexed. Ana finishes loading the vials securely into the cold metal case and enters her withdrawal into the system. “We are developing a more efficient way to sedate troops in the field for medevac as well as sedate targets for capture and interrogation.” 

The doctor looks at her a little bit shocked. “These are some strong sedatives, you do know what can happen if you use to strong of a dose right?” Ana looks up from the computer and looks at the doctor, trying to hide the annoyance she feels inside. “If you haven’t forgotten, I am an experienced doctor too.” A hint of irritation in her voice as she replies. The doctor senses the negative vibes and goes on her way. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you, Captain.” She says as she leaves without haste. Ana finishes logging the sedatives into the hand held holo-computer and closes the carrier case. Picking it up she heads back to the research department and meets Winston in his lab to work on the new gadget. 

Back in the recovery room Amelie and Lena discuss their plans for the next few months. “Lena, you have to stay on bed rest for eight weeks for that rib to heal.” She says concerned for her well being. “I can’t Amelie, I need to get back in the training room at least, I can’t lose my touch.” Lena’s reply sounding short and sharp. “Lena you don’t understand, if you ignore Dr. Ziegler’s advice you could worsen your condition.” Amelie’s voice grows more angered, knowing how rebellious Lena is. “If I have to stay home with you to make sure you are following the good doctor's orders I will!” Her voice rising to nearly a shout. Lena tears up and mumbles to herself. “I can’t believe you yelled at me.” Her hands covering her face as she begins to cry.

“Lena I-” Amelie is cut off while moving her hand to Lena’s shoulder only to be slapped away. “Don’t!” Lena blurts out as she slaps Amelie’s hand away and cries to herself.”I’m just gonna go, I can see you don’t want to see me right now.” Amelie says letting out a sigh and getting up. Lena glances up as Amelie heads to the door and ducks it back down as she stops at the door and turns back to look at her. Amelie sighs again as she turns and continues out the door. Lena scoots down into the hospital bed and pulls the blankets up over herself, as she drifts off to sleep, while she sobs quietly to herself. In the waiting room Amelie ponders what she should do for nearly an hour. 

She looks at the main door and back down the emergency hall. Knowing how upset she and Lena are, she leaves the hospital, heading to the store. At the store she grabs a blank card and Lena’s favorite flowers. After she makes her purchase she heads back to the hospital. Slowly she walks down the hall to the emergency room and through the recovery ward. Upon arriving at Lena’s room she careful and quietly opens it. She places the flower bouquet on the end table by the medical bed and she sits down in the hard plastic chair by the bed. “I’m sorry for my temper earlier...rest easy Lena.” She whispers while patting Lena’s hand and closing her eyes while falling asleep in a very uncomfortable position in the chair.


End file.
